Assassin's Creed: Conveyance
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Well, when the game is beaten -cheated really- Dave and Jade awake like any other human, but instead of finding their familiar household setting, they find themselves in 18th-century colonial America. Dave is found by Connor, and Jade is in the care of someone in the Frontier. Dave begins to train as an Assassin as Jade panics from the fear of losing him again. (:D)
1. Conveyance

I had gotten this idea when playing AC3 on my PS3. Yes, it's a DaveJade story, so those who don't know who they are-I know people, it happens- I will do my best to describe them.

* * *

A blonde haired, crimson-eyed cool kid walks up to his crush with a small smirk, his hands shoved into his red jeans' pockets. "hey jade whats up?"

The said blackette bounced with excitement for seeing her boyfriend. "everything's up! everything's so fun and happy and i get to see you, dave!" Jade practically screamed as she hugged him.

Dave chuckled lightly as he hugged back. "missed you too jade." Dave cracked a smile when the blackette kissed his cheek. "hey not in front of everyone jade."

In her lime green eyes swarmed happiness and love towards the boy she fell in love with. Jade giggled at his usual attempt at keeping his 'cool kid' facade up and running. The space around them distorted and started to form familiar surroundings.

Jade and Dave looked at each other and nodded. _"together forever." _They told each other before the floor cracked and split them apart. Jade had a narcolepsy attack and fell forward into the gaping hole, and Dave jumped after her, holding her close to him.

"Jade/Dave!" Two voices screamed after them before the two fell out of view...

* * *

Dave grunted when he awoke. He didn't sense Jade nearby. Dave's head snapped up in surprise. Where was he? More importantly, where was Jade?

However, when he looked up, he saw a Native American face looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked you, easily faking an American voice. His skin tone could make him easily pass as a tanned Mexican or a Black, but Dave knew better.

Dave put his hand to his forehead, scanning the surroundings for Jade. She was no where to be found. This made Dave jittery and he began to panic. He was sure he had Jade close to him when he jumped after him, so shouldn't she have been right next to you.

"have you seen jade?" Dave asked the person, hoping he had so he could go get her. However, the Native American looked at him with a confused expression.

"Jade?" He repeated, almost kid-like. "Who's Jade?"

Dave nodded, trying to stand, but he flopped down as a lighting flash of pain jumped down his right leg. He must of sprained his ankle or something, because it hurt like a bitch.

The guy went to help him, but Dave shook his head. "i can get this-fuck." He cursed to himself as he winced in pain from his leg again. He let the Native help him up, and he limped over to a house nearby.

The two were greeted by a face Dave knew a little bit from his History class before the game. Dave honestly didn't know how this person was alive, because he died a **_long_** time ago, for fuck's sake.

"Achilles, I found this boy underneath a tree in the back when I was training. His right leg seems badly hurt." The Native American had classified Dave's suspicions with surprise.

"achilles are you fucking kidding me he died centuries ago."Dave said aloud honestly, thinking about all the cosplay pictures from some anime called Homostuck(I don't know anymore). "my history teacher told me that."

The one labeled as 'Achilles' looks at Dave with a bewildered stare. "Boy, how could you say I'm dead when I'm standing right here?" Achilles accused, anger rising in his tone.

Dave glared at the historic person,not caring whether he's historic or not. Dave doesn't take well to accusations. "what the hell dont ever say that to me you dont know what im capable of old man."

Achilles stared at Dave, still in his god-tier outfit, with a half-hearted bored stare. "Boy, what are you wearing? You look like one of the Redcoats."

"first of all my names dave." Dave corrected Achilles. "and this is my god tier outfit got a problem with it?" He and Achilles weren't getting on the best foot right now. You know what-no. Let's go to Jade.

* * *

Jade awoke with a start after dreaming that Dave was badly hurt, and a guy found him under a tree, and Jade wasn't there to help him-her heartbeat was rapid.

A lady walked into the room where Jade was clutching her shirt where her heart would be, and Jade was crying, mumbling over and over, "Dave..."

The lady quickly cleared her throat, and Jade snapped her head up in surprise.

"Miss? Are you okay?" She asked. She looked rather young to be taking care of Jade, but she did so anyway. It was all too confusing to Jade, making Jade begin to shake with fear.

"no, i don't know where i am, i'm scared, and i want to see dave..." Jade began spouting all the reasons why she needed to find Dave, but the lady hadn't known what she was talking about.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure who you're talking about. However, I saw Connor take a red clad boy into Achilles household. Is that who you were looking for, miss?" The nice lady had asked Jade. Jade perked up with excitement.

Jade slings her legs over the side of the cot she was previously laying on, hasting herself. Though, the lady stopped her.

"Miss, you're not well enough to go out yet!" But, her warning was ignored when Jade attempted to stand.

Jade felt a dizzy sensation and faltered in her step. The lady helped her to sit down again, and sighed. "As I said, you're not well enough to go anywhere at the moment Miss. I have yet to get your name."

Jade takes a ragged breath before she tells the lady, "jade. jade harley. you?"

"Prudence. My husband found you passed out underneath a tree. You were bleeding from your skull. It's a miracle that you're still alive." Prudence smiled at Jade thoughtfully.

Jade smiled, but inside she was crying from the pain resonating from her then sighed shakily. "well, miss prudence, could you please take me to mr. achilles household?"

The question seemed to surprise the older woman, and she blinked a few times in confusion. "Sure, dear. Why do you wish to get there so badly, may I ask?"

Jade smiled softly, looking down at the bracelet Dave made her, and he carved his name into it. She gave him a similar one, but her's was green and his was red, and her name was etched into her's.

"someone there is very important to me, miss prudence..."

Prudence must have saw the thoughtful look in Jade's lime green eyes because she chuckled. "Of course Jade. Tomorrow. It's getting late, and you need some rest before the trip to the manor."

Jade smiled widely as she nodded. "thank you, miss prudence. you don't know how much this means to me." Jade glanced down at the bracelet once last time before she had a narcolepsy attack.

* * *

What do you guys think? It will get there , but I haven't beat the game yet, so when I get to the end, I'll have to try and beat the game again.


	2. Variant

I'm just looking up smarter words for transportation and different, you know. Well, this is a random idea that came to me when I was looking at random videos on YouTube.

* * *

"uh" Dave was speechless. "you honestly expect me to wear that stupid shit?" He raised a brow at the 'traditional Assassin's outfit'. It looked utterly...monochromatic to him. Even though he knew there was different shades of black and white int eh outfit, it was just plain black to him. White is too bright and bounces every single fucking color back into your eyes, while black absorbs everything and makes you burn up. Christ, help the world.

"Well, I believe it has a rather adventurous taste to it." Connor contrasts with his opinion. (ravioli, ravioli, your opinion is wrongioli. :D) Dave babbles a curse under his breath, and then speaks up.

"well can i add a bit of red?" He asks, making the historical figure become confused.

"Why would you want your assassin's outfit to stand out than blend in, Mr. Strider?" The two weren't on the **best **of terms, but they had gotten better when Dave explained his situation.

Dave shrugs, shoving his hands in his pockets. "i dont know just a preference is that a problem mr. achilles?" Dave smirks, looking to his side to glance over at the man.

"No. Not at all." Achilles doesn't believe that it'd be a good decision is all, Dave. Duh. "Wouldn't that be an unwise decision, Mr. Strider?"

Dave chuckles to himself. "ive been through worse before i ended up in your backyard man i dont give a shit if someone notices me or if someone tries to kill me i can handle myself so let me do what i wanna do."

Dave scoffs, turning his head to Achilles. "youre not half bad old man."

Achilles grinned at Dave. "You're not bad yourself, Strider boy."

* * *

Jade sat in the front of the carriage that Prudence was driving with a smile. Dave always told her that she was too friendly and that might get her hurt one day, but this lady saved her life. She has a right to be nice.

"I must ask, Jade." Prudence began, getting the hyperactive narcoleptic's attention fully. "That bracelet looks rather fancy. Did your boyfriend give it to you?"

This made Jade blush and hush herself. "yea, i mean, we're not dating, but we are, kinda, but-mmmmmmffff ahfdjksfhdgha!" Jade pushed her face in her sweater in embarrassment.

Prudence chuckled slightly at the girl who reminded her so much of someone she remembers, but doesn't know. Another teenage girl like Jade, she thinks.

"Don't worry, dear. I won't press you for it, plus, it does look like a sort of engagement piece from a store." Prudence saw Jade's flushed expression, her face pure red. Jade screamed hoarsely into her sweater once more, and Prudence laughs.

"Sorry dear. We're almost to the manor, so you'll be able to see your fian-boyfriend." Prudence replaced fiancee with boyfriend because that wasn't the boy's intentions, she assumed by the teen's blush.

When the carriage came to a stop, Jade jumped out and ran up to the door. She knocked impatiently and the door swung open.

"Yes?" A boy called. His accent was forced American and she detected a hint of Native American in his forced accent, so when his skin tone came in view, she wasn't very surprised.

"is dave here?" Jade asked with a hopeful smile.

"I do believe so. Why are you looking for him, miss?" The boy asked with a hint of suspicion in his accent. "I don't believe he told me about a girl."

Jade smiles even brighter because she instantly remembers something that Dave had said about 'her naive quality' in the game when she was on the ship for those long three years. Jade takes a step forward.

"he'll remember me."

A strong voice calls from within. "Connor! Who's at the door?" The voice rips through the house as the clashing of metal against metal sounds.

"It's a girl who says she is here for Dave. She says he'll remember her." Connor yells back, and almost instantly, Dave is at the door.

"jade?" Dave calls at the door, making Connor jump. Oh right. Connor doesn't know about Dave's "abilities" over time. "is that you?"

Jade nearly squeals with excitement as she tackle-hugs her boyfriend. "dave! you're okay!" Dave hugs back with a scoff.

"of course im okay you little dork." Dave jokes. Jade breaks the hug and begins to take in his clothing.

"uh, dave?" Jade catches the crimson-eyed boy's attention. "what _are _you wearing exactly? where is your god tier outfit?" Jade asks him, making him snap his fingers.

"oh achilles took me in and began to train me as an assassin why?" Dave blinks at her behind his shades.

Jade narrows her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips sassily. "i thought you said you wouldn't kill any one else! i thought those doppelgangers were enough! paradoxes are hard to reverse i'll have you know!" Jade poked his chest with her index finger a few times for emphasis.

Dave takes her hand. "jade it isnt my fault i have to help these two out." Dave looked directly at her, and Jade's confident expression faltered slightly before hazing over with worry. "they saved my life-and not just mine yours too."

Jade nodded. "sorry dave. i was over reacting. i'm sort of scared. i mean we don't know where we are really. all i remember is having a narcoleptic attack then waking up at miss prudence's here." Jade confessed to Dave.

Dave grinned. "actually we are in the davenport homestead not far away from boston really." Dave tossed his annoying blonde hair out of the way. "but the bad thing is..."

Jade bit her lip.

"we traveled back in time over three centuries."

Damn, Jade was now panicking.

* * *

Um... short I guess. But, I'm rushed and I have a headache and sore throat but I don't wanna go to bed. Sorry, I'll get to it. I have like four series to attend to, and two are on hold...


	3. Restless Assassin

It's been over two months by this time, just saying. Sorry for the time travel. *wink wonk*

* * *

Jade flopped down on Prudence's living room couch from ironing, do laundry, and cooking all in under two hours. She puffed and remembered that Dave was risking his life for something he knew nothing about, let alone fighting for. She hugged herself in boredom.

"i'm bored prudence." Jade stated plainly, looking out the window with a wondrous expression. "do you think i'd be able to help dave out and fight alongside him?"

Prudence shrugged, handing Jade a cup of iced tea. "I'm not sure, dear. Fighting against a powerful figure has the possibility of killing you. I'm not sure you're ready for it."

"yea but i've been through things 13 years old kids shouldn't go through in their childhood prudence..." Jade told her honestly, forgetting her age after 3 years of being on the goddamned ship.

"Um..." Prudence blinked. "Aren't you sixteen? You certainly look that way."

Jade snapped her fingers. "oh yeah! i am. sorry i got mixed up with my friends before..." Jade trailed off before jumping up. "who works with metal around here?"

"I believe that would be Big Dave. He's not far from here. Why?" Her question remained unanswered when Jade dashed out towards the little shop.

Jade was out of breath when she reached the woodworker's little cottage.

"Connor? You back for new weapons?" A guy called as he stepped out. He noticed Jade and blinked.

"mr. big dave right?" Jade asked, and he nods slowly-almost suspiciously. "i need some weapons to practice with. could you spare some if i worked for you in return?"

This question caught the metalworker off guard. Especially coming from a lady. Usually it was only guys that wished to fight alongside others, but this girl was certainly different from others.

"I don't mind, and you don't have to work for me. It's refreshing to see a new face here. There's some practice dummies out in the back that I made myself, if you want to practice." Big Dave handed Jade a pouch of daggers, a sword, and a gun. Despite the fact that Jade had a gun already, it couldn't help to have a close range pistol from time to time.

"thank you bd!" Jade took off out the back door. The metalworker chuckled as he watched Jade miss the dummies several times, but never gave up. Eventually, she pulled out her sword and began to swing.

"No, no. You can't hold it like that, miss." Big Dave cut her short of training when she began to hold her sword like a knife. He grabbed a sword similar and demonstrated.

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, Jade had gotten better at generally everything she once had trouble on. Jade now is handling a metal sword with feline agility and grace. Though, she had the unusual strength of a full blooded German Shepard. (Sorry, I had to. :'D)

"Good, good. I think you're ready to go and fight alongside Connor, Jade." Big Dave grinned at the blackette with an over-whelming sense of pride and mortal terror.

"oh thank you thank you thank you! i couldn't thank you enough mr. bd!" Jade thanked the elder many times with a bright and bubbly smile. When the pleasantries were over with, Jade began to head out. "oh mr. bd, do you think they're in boston fighting against those redcoat guys?"

"I believe that is their main line of work, Jade." Big Dave nodded, and Jade smiled.

"okay then! i'll come back sometimes to visit you guys!" And, Jade exited the door. She took a deep breath as she took one last look at the scenery she'd gotten accustomed to in the past months of arrival before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Dave was on the rooftops, dashing behind Connor. They were heading towards some place to meet up with a few people that'd help them. Dave saw a figure on the other rooftop and he turned to look.

A flash of black and white turned around a building. The person's face was hidden, but the long hair suggested a girl.

"jade...?" Dave guessed aloud when his pace slows to a halt, and Connor starts to look around.

"I don't believe Ms. Harley is anywhere around here. Isn't she at Miss Prudence's house?" Connor asked for a refresher. Dave nods, still unsure himself.

"maybe a trick of the eye lets go connor." And, they begin again. Due to how fast both of them were, it didn't take very long to reach the docks.

"Alright then. We have a contract with a few people to kill a group of Red Coats hanging around West Herring Road in Central Boston." One of the guys told them, and the black and white color passed behind them, around the building.

"dude i just saw it again." Dave whispered to Connor as they separated from the other three. Connor nods.

"I saw it too, Dave. Though, the person might be helping us. You never know."

Dave scoffs. "or they could be reporting this to the group and we will get slaughtered."They shrugged as they got on the rooftops again.

* * *

The group was traveling it's normal route when the pair found them, hiding behind a think chimney. Then, as they were waiting for the moment to come, the group stopped and turned towards something. They began to head down an alleyway, looking suspicious.

Dave and Connor headed to the rooftop near the alleyway, and there was a secluded open clearing there. Dave looked around with caution. That person might be here.

Then, one of the Red Coats fell to the ground. Dave and Connor ducked when it happened because all the Red Coats began to look in every direction to see who killed a member of theirs.

When Dave peered over the edge, he saw a flash of lime green before the person took off again. Dave instantly stood up, and took off after the person. The clothing was very similar to Jade's god-tier outfit, but it could simply be a fast, black colored assassin.

When Dave saw the person look around before taking off down an alleyway. He cautiously followed the person by rooftop, and looked over the edge to look at he/she.

He/She was breathing heavily as they slumped down against the wall. A tired voice came out of the person-it sounded like a girl's.

"i really shouldn't have done that. now i'm really tired. and yet i can't fall asleep. the irony." The person scoffed, taking off the hood.

Familiar black hair rung out at Dave as the person took a deep breath.

They were talking to them self, so he listened in.

"i mean i know i said i'd do this to help them out, but this is just bullshit!" The person cursed a bit loudly. "if i knew i'd have to do that, i wouldn't have trained with mr. bd!" The person sighed as they stood once again.

"well time to help them out a little more. they deserve some rest. they do too much for us." A twinge of de ja vu resonates louder and louder in Dave's head until he suspects it's Jade.

The hood is put back on and the person looks around again before dusting their outfit off. When the person turned, Dave caught a sight of the space symbol.

Then, Dave unconsciously called, "jade?"

The person's head snapped up, and her lime green eyes were hazed with fear and recognition. Then, she took off through the crowds in Boston's central district. Dave, however, memorized her outfit and knew it was Jade's god tier outfit as she effortlessly jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

Dave easily followed, he was the being of time so he had power of making himself faster. Jade heard his quick footsteps and she quickly looked back before she suddenly sped up.

To people on the streets, they simply looked like a blur of color and nothing more.

"jade wait!" Dave called out, making the blackette's head turn slightly to glance at him before jumping yet another rooftop. "jade stop!"

Jade's step faltered, allowing Dave to catch her wrist. "jade i know its you stop resisting." However, Jade didn't turn around to face him. She simply stood in her place.

"jade look at me." Dave tugged on her wrist, and Jade turned her head slightly. She looked utterly exasperated to Dave, and Dave took a step forward. "why are you here jade?"

"it's nothing...i'm just practicing sword fighting dave..." Jade spoke light and low.

Dave, though, knew she was lying, so he stepped up to her. "jade come on i know youre lying why wont you just tell me the real reason?"

Jade wrenched her wrist from his grip. "you'll send me back to the homestead..."

Dave shook his head as he turned her towards him. "i wont i promise."

"i came here to help, dave. i was bored of just sitting there like a dumb old housewife." Jade brushed away some of her hair that fell in front of her face with slight annoyance, as it seemed.

"so" Dave smirks as he looks down at his girlfriend with amusement. "youre a housewife now?"

Jade blushed and puffed. "s-shut up dave. j-just s-shut up." Dave chuckled as he tugged her back with him. "dave! what are you doing! dave~!"

* * *

Sorta long if you ask me, but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow if I'm lucky.


End file.
